The New Girl
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Angela is in the UK visiting her friend Alex. What happens when she has a run in with a Weevil and Torchwood. Jack Harkness/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Torchwood FF so go easy on me!~Kat**

****I do NOT own Torchwood or any of the characters! All rights go to Steven Moffat and BBC! Please review and let me know what you think!****

* * *

><p>"What's going on? I wanted to go to London and you bring me to Cardiff. What the hell is in Cardiff?" asked Angela.<p>

"Aliens," said Alex.

"Excuse me?" said Angela turning to look at him.

"Aliens, love. Extraterrestrials. Space people," said Alex. "Well, things. But yeah."

"You're insane," said Angela.

"Am not. You just don't get it. You're American," said Alex.

"Don't blame me," said Angela. "And when did you become such an enthusiast?"

"Since all the alien stuff started," said Alex.

"Right. You're crazy."

"Are not," said Alex.

"Alexander James, you are completely…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" shouted Angela.

Alex slammed on the breaks. Standing in front of the car was a disgusting creature. The creature growled and started making its way towards the car.

"Alex…do something…" said Angela. "For the love of God, DO SOMETHING!"

"Right," said Alex. "Do something."

Alex slammed his foot on the gas pedal and floored it. Angela screamed as the car collided with the creature. Alex stopped the car.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back," said Alex.

"Oh, what the hell. Get your ass back in the car," said Angela.

"I'm just gonna have a look at it, Jesus," said Alex.

"Christ, man," said Angela getting out as well.

Angela stood next to the car while Alex walked over to the creature. Angela wrapped her arms around herself as she watched. Alex crouched down next to the creature and rolled it onto its back.

"Angie, it's okay, it's dead," he said.

"Alright then, let's get to the hotel," she said. "Come on."

"Alright, alright."

Alex stood up and turned back towards the car. Angela started to get back in the car when she saw something move.

"Alex," she said. "Are you SURE it's dead?"

"Yeah. No pulse. Everything's got to have a pulse," said Alex.

"Then why is it moving?" she said pointing behind him.

"What?" said Alex turning around.

Before Alex could move out of the way the creature grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. Alex screamed as the animal ripped into his neck. Angela screamed as she tried to climb back into the car.

"Oh, my God!" she shouted.

"Run," said a man. "Run! Now!"

Angela didn't look back as she took off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sat in the corner booth. She has a coffee in front of her, but she didn't drink it. She turned it for the fourth time in half as many minutes. She jumped slightly when the bell above the door rang. A man walked in the door. He walked over to the counter and ordered a drink. He stood off to the side and waited patiently. Once he had his drink he turned 'round and headed towards her table. He sat down across from her and sipped his drink. Angela stared at him but didn't speak.

"I'm going to assume you are all right after last night," said the man.

Angela nodded.

"Right. Down to business," he said. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

Angela just sat there staring at him.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Jack.

"N-no," she said. "M-my name is Angela. Angela Moore."

"Angela Moore. American?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she replied. "What-what was that thing last night?"

"A Weevil," said Jack.

"A what?" asked Angela.

"An alien," said Jack.

"Oh, god. You're just as mad as Alex," said Angela. "So sure that there were aliens. That's how we ended up in fucking Cardiff! If he had just taken me to the hotel in London he would still be alive!"

"I think it's time we left," said Jack guiding her out of the coffee house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Torchwood," said Jack.

"What's Torchwood?" asked Angela.

"Secret division that monitors alien activity," said Jack shrugging his shoulders.

"You're just as cracked as Alex," she said.

Jack didn't say anything as they walked along the bay. Angela hugged her arms around herself as she walked. Jack would occasionally look over at her, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes they reached the reception office.

Sitting behind the junk filled tourist desk was another man. Jack smiled at him and nodded. He smiled at Angela who just stared at the man in a suit in a tourist shop.

"Ianto Jones meet Angela Moore," said Jack. "Ianto makes great coffee. Anyway, come one."

Ianto pushed the button under the desk and the wall opened up. Angela jumped slightly but followed Jack. They walked down the corridor until they reached a large door. The door creaked as it rolled out of the way. Jack walked through it and around the center pillar to a raised floor.

"Angela, this is Toshiko Sato, computer specialist," said Jack.

Angela nodded.

"Come on," said Jack grabbing her hand and pulling her up the steps. "This is Gwen Cooper. She's our liaison with the police."

"Hello," said Gwen.

"This is Angela Moore," said Jack. "And the guy in med. Bay is Owen Harper, our doctor."

Angela nodded. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You can't go around calling them "Thing 1" and "Thing 2" and me "God"," said Owen walking up the stairs. "Angela, right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why are you God?" asked Jack. "I should be God."

"Oi! Thing 1 and 2?" said Gwen. "I am so not Thing 1 OR 2!"

"Picky, picky," said Owen.

Jack shook his head as he turned back to face Angel. "Right. For the reason I brought you here."

Jack linked arms with Angela and headed towards a hallway that led lower into the base.

"Where are we going?" asked Angela.

"The vaults," said Jack. "I want you to see something."

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as they kept walking. After a few more minutes Jack stopped in front of a door.

"Just remember you are safe," said Jack pulling the door open.

Angela followed him into the room. Along one wall were glass windows. She still had a grip on his arm. Jack walked to the far end of the room and stopped in front of one window. Angela turned to the window and screamed.

"Calm down," said Jack running her arm. "He won't hurt you."

Angela stopped shouting and stared at the creature.

"This is what attacked your friend last night," said Jack. "Janet's been here a while."

"Janet? You named it? It attacked Alex and you named it!" shouted Angela standing in front of Jack.

"No. The one that attacked your friend is dead," said Jack. "I want to offer you a job here."

"What?" said Angela.

"A job," said Jack. "You've already got citizenship in the UK, might as well have a job here."

"Why me?" she asked.

"You're the best weapons manager in the FBI," said Jack. "You know your guns."

"What is I say no?" she asked.

"We retcon you and you don't remember the last forty-eight hours," said Jack. "No Torchwood, no Weevils, nothing."

"And Alex? What about him?" asked Angela.

"Car accident on his way home from dropping you off at the hotel in London," said Jack.

Angela just stood there.

"I'll give you time to think it over," said Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela sat in front of the computer. It was going on two in the morning. She sighed as she logged out for the night.

"You still here?" asked Jack walking out of his office.

"Yeah," said Angela. "Closing down for the night."

"I don't want to see you tomorrow unless I call you in, understood?" said Jack.

"Crystal," said Angela rolling her eyes. "So I will see you tomorrow morning, then?"

Jack shook his head as he hugged her. "I think you need time off."

"Why?" asked Angela.

"It's been six months and you're on this vendetta to track down Weevils still," said Jack.

"It's not a vendetta," said Angela.

"Which is why your computer has a scan running 24/7 for Weevil activity?" asked Jack looking at her.

"Don't give me that look," said Angela walking away.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. He brushed her auburn hair from her face and smiled.

"Three days," said Jack. "I don't want to see you for three days."

Angela scoffed as she walked towards the door. As soon as the door was closed again jack turned her computer back on. He found the Weevil scan and turned it off. He sighed as he looked at the pictures on her desk. All of them were of her and Alex expect for on. It was her and Jack. Jack smiled as he looked at it. It had been the first time she had smiled since Alex had died. Owen had done something to crack everyone up. Tosh had taken the picture. Angela was leaning on Jack laughing. Jack smiled again as he walked away from her desk.

*****3 Days Later*****

"I'm back!" shouted Angela as she walked into the hub. "Hello? Anyone here?"

When no one answered she walked up the stairs to the conference room. The door was closed when she got there. She sighed as she pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the team.

"Happy Birthday, Ange," said Jack.

'Three days away. You wanted time to plan this without me finding out," said Angela.

"Basically," said Owen shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't think you would listen to me," said Jack. "In fact I lost ten quid because of it."

"You made bets?" said Angela.

"If it makes you feel better, I bought the cake with the money," said Tosh.

"What kind?" asked Angela eyeing the cake.

"Red Velvet, said Tosh smiling.

"Sweet!"

"Come on, blow out the candles," said Gwen.

Angela closed her eyes and blew out the candles. When she opened her eyes everyone had a wrapped present in front of them.

"Gifts?" asked Angela. "Really?"

"Yes. And I expect one from you as well," said Owen.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Here," said Gwen.

Angela took the box from Gwen and opened it. It was a velvet box. She opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet. On the links were a clover, an Irish flag, and an A for Angela. Angela smiled and hugged Gwen.

"Thank you."

"Here. Open mine next," said Tosh.

Inside Tosh's box was a necklace with a small spaceship on it.

"Thanks you, Tosh," she said hugging her friend.

"Right, mine," said Owen.

Angela stared at the envelope before she opened it.

"Owen, seriously," said Angela. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know. But you need a vacation. And the ticket doesn't expire," said Owen.

"Thank you," said Angela hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"That makes my gift look like shit," said Ianto.

"Come on, let me see it," said Angela.

Ianto tossed her a small box. She opened the box and smiled.

"No, Ianto. Yours is the best," she said hugging him. "Columbian strong, my favorite coffee."

"It's coffee," said Owen.

"Coffee you can only buy in Columbia," said Angela. "It's expensive as hell."

Owen rolled his eyes. Jack hit him and smiled. Tosh cut the cake. They sat around the table and talked until the alarms started ringing.

"Stupid rift," said Angela setting her cake down.

Jack chuckled as they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update the rest of the story tomorrow (1013) after I type them up. There are three more chapters left!~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

Angela was sitting at her computer when Jack called her.

"Ange, come here a minute," said Jack.

Angela nodded and logged off. She walked up the stairs to his office and walked in. Jack was sitting behind his desk looking at something.

"You stay too late," he said.

"It's only eight, Jack," she said.

"Everyone else has already gone home," he said looking up at her.

"Sorry," she said. "Next time I'll skip out early."

Jack chuckled. "Not what I mean."

"Why didn't you get me a gift?" asked Angela changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject,' said Jack.

"Everyone else did," she said. "Why not you?"

"Because I'm your boss," he said.

"So you can harass us, but not buy gifts?" she asked laughing a bit. "Something's flawed with that logic if you ask me."

"You wouldn't want this gift," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Jack, tell me," said Angela.

Jack stood up and walked around the desk. He walked over to Angels and grabbed her face and kissed her. Angela gasped but kissed him back. Jack pulled her closer and picked her up. He sat her down on the top of his desk and kissed her harder.

Angela moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. She moaned again when his manhood pressed against her. Angela dropped her hands to his chest and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Jack grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. They pulled apart long enough to get the shirt off. Jack kissed her again, grabbing her breast. As Jack slid his hand into her bra the office door swung open.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Gwen. "SORRY!"

Angie pulled back from Jack. She blushed and grabbed her shirt. Jack walked out of the office and over to Gwen.

"You really need to learn how to knock," said Jack.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said. "I'll let you get back to um…yeah."

Jack shook his head and walked back into the office. Angela had redressed and was fixing her makeup.

"I will see you tomorrow, Jack," she said practically running out of his office.

Jack sighed as he dropped into his chair. "That…sucked."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack watched Angela for the next week. She avoided him unless it was necessary. He had finally had enough. When everyone else had gone home he cornered her in the conference room.

"Angela. We need to talk," he said.

"About? I'm leaving at a decent hour," She said not looking at him.

"Not that. About what happened between us," he said.

"Nothing happened," said Angela.

"I know. I was quite aware of that," said Jack. "If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"You didn't," she said.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" asked Jack.

"Because," said Angela.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because I shouldn't be thinking about shagging my boss!" shouted Angela. "For the past week, that's it! That's all I could think about when I saw you!"

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"It's not funny," said Angela. "It's very distracting."

Jack smiled again and stepped closer to her. "Want to do something about it?"

"IF I do that I will have to leave," she said.

"Why?" Jack asked confused.

"It would be weird," said Angela.

Jack scoffed. "Ask Ianto. He will tell you it isn't weird. Or Gwen and Owen. They don't think it's weird."

"You've slept with them?" said Angela.

"No. Well, Ianto. But Gwen and Owen slept with each other. They still function normal."

"I can't," said Angela.

"Okay. I can respect that," said Jack.

Jack stepped out of her way. Angie walked past him and towards the door. Jack shuffled a few papers. He looked up when she stopped walking. He was fixing to say something when she turned around and launched herself at him.

"Shit," said Jack as he fell back into the wall as she kissed.

Angela ripped his shirt open as he pulled hers open. Angela unsnapped her bra as he worked on her jeans. Once she was free of her clothes she pulled on Jack's pants. Jack unzipped them and pushed them down around his ankles.

"Damn…" said Angela looking at him.

Jack smiled as he slid into her. Angela gasped as he pushed into her repeatedly.

*****Next Day*****

"You feeling okay?" asked Ianto.

"I'm fine," said Angela.

"You sure?" he asked.

"No. Can we talk?" asked Angela.

"Uh…sure. What's wrong?" asked Ianto.

"I slept with Jack," she said. "And now I feel awkward about it."

Ianto chuckled. "Don't worry about it. He isn't going to say anything. He's just going to get flirty."

"Really? More so than usual?" asked Angela.

"A bit, yeah," said Ianto. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks," said Angela.

Ianto smiled as she walked away. Jack walked over to him a few minutes later.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Told me she felt awkward, but I know how that feels," said Ianto. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," said Jack. "She may hurt me first."

Ianto frowned as Jack walked away. He grabbed Angela's cup and walked over to her station. She was on the computer.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"David. He's my ex," she said. "He's in town this week and wants to meet."

"You going to?" asked Ianto.

"Maybe," said Angela closing the email.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't yell at me David," said Angela. "I chose to stay in Cardiff."

"I bet it's because of Alex. You two were attached at the fucking hip," shouted David. "You fucking him!"

"One: Alex was gay and had a boyfriend. Two: God, no. And three: He's dead. Has been for six months," said Angela.

"Then what the hell are you still here for?" asked David.

"She has a job," said Jack walking over. "Angie, work."

Angela nodded and stood up. She grabbed her purse and started to follow Jack.

"Hey! Sit back down!" shouted David. "Sit the fuck down. You're here to see me!"

"I have work to do," said Angela. "And don't speak to me like that."

"Damn it," said David grabbing her arm.

"Let her go," said Jack pulling his gun out.

"Who the fuck are you!" said David.

"Co-worker," said Jack. "Now let go and I won't have to shoot you."

"Ow…David, that hurts," said Angela.

Jack pulled the hammer back on the gun. David looked between the two before he let go.

"Stupid bitch," he said walking away.

"Thank you," said Angela. "What do we have to do?"

"Nothing. Tosh said you looked bored and angry," said Jack waving to a CCTV camera.

Angela rolled her eyes as they walked back to the hub.

"How long have y'all been watching?" she asked.

"What time did you meet him?" asked Jack.

"6:30pm."

"Since then," chuckled Jack.

"You guys are bad," said Angela.

'But you're happy we were," said Jack.

Jack stopped on the concrete slab. Angela smiled as she stepped up there with him. She loved this entrance.

"Yes, Jack. I'm glad you were following me," she said kissing him.

"Must have been one hell of a rescue," said Owen.

"You're just jealous you didn't get to do the rescuing," said Angela.

Owen rolled his eyes. Angela went to step off the platform when Jack pulled her back and kissed her.

"Go home," said Jack. "Get some sleep. We go weevil hunting tomorrow."

Angela shook her head as she grabbed her purse.

"Glad you joined?" asked Ianto.

"Definitely," said Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end. hope you liked it! ~Kat<strong>


End file.
